


[vid] Run Away with Me

by starlady



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: Baby, take me to the feelingI'll be your sinner in secretWhen the lights go outRun away with me
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	[vid] Run Away with Me

audio: Carly Rae Jepsen, "Run Away With Me"  
length: 4:11  
download: **[278MB on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/t7ik66h8k9qqte0/starlady_Run%20Away%20with%20Me.mp4?dl=0)**  
tumblr post | **[YouTube link](https://youtu.be/1kLAgVIu-RA)**

[ **Lyrics on AZ Lyrics** ](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/carlyraejepsen/runawaywithme.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to aria for the beta, way back in November 2019 before the world changed–and on whose Good Omens playlist this song appeared, giving me the idea for the vid.
> 
> Originally planned to premiere at Escapade, switched to the Pacificon Dance Party, and now coming to you at last as part of con_solation!


End file.
